


Return of the Angel

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain angel returns. But something is...different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel and Dean were snuggled up under the blankets in their bed of their hotel room, while Sam was in his own room. Since Dean and Castiel had admitted they loved each other, Sam had INSISTED on separate rooms. He didn’t want to walk in on anything like he did the first time.

Castiel didn’t need to sleep, but he liked to pretend to. He’s lay there in Dean’s arms, watching over him and making sure nothing tried to hurt him, and to fend off any bad dreams he might have.

“ _Castiel…I need your help…”_ Castiel heard in his mind “ _I…I don’t know where I am. Please Cas…”_ the voice said, sounding scared and uncertain. Castiel sat up, carefully untangling himself from Dean and making sure he didn’t wake him up.

He stood up, covering Dean back up with the blanket and disappeared with a flap of his wings.

“Dean, Dean! I need you to get up!” Castiel said, shaking Dean awake.

“Wha? What the hell Cas? I thought we agreed you wouldn’t wake me up if you found the porno channel again!”

“It’s not that.” Castiel moved over to the wall at the foot of the bed, and picked someone up. “I found Gabriel”

“Gabriel? I thought he was dead!” Dean said, moving out of the bed and helping settle Gabriel down, covering him with the blanket.

“As did I Dean. I found him in the middle of India. He apparently prayed for me. That’s the only reason I was able to find him. ”

“Does Sam know he’s here?” Dean asked, his eyes moving from Gabriel to Castiel.

“No, I came straight back here.” Castiel replied. “But Dean…There’s something different about him.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s not an angel anymore. As far as I can tell, he’s still the same in every other way; I just don’t sense any Grace in him.”

“So…He’s ok? I mean, he’s alive and everything?” Dean asked.

“Yes, he seems to be perfectly fine. Not sure why he will not wake up, but perhaps if we wait, he’ll come to.”

Dean moved over to the small table with 2 chairs and sat down while Castiel stayed standing by the bed. “So…What do we do now? Should we go get Sam? Guy was all broken up when Gabriel died. And now he’s back, so I imagine he would want to know.”

“I don’t want to wake him-“ Castiel said before Dean cut him off.

“Cas, you weren’t here for a while after Gabriel died. Sam didn’t even want to get out of bed for _days_ after we left that place. I nearly had to smack him upside the head to get him to do anything. “

“Very well, I see your point Dean. Should I do it, or would you like to?” Castiel asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Dean.

“I’ll go tell him. Just stay here, ok? “ Dean relied, getting up from the chair and moving towards the door.

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll be here.”

\---

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_S_ am woke up to a knocking sound on the door to his room. Not knowing exactly who, or what, could be on the other side, he turned on the lamp on the bedside table and opened up the drawer, grabbing the knife he always kept handy. He made sure the chain lock was on, and unlocked the handle and opened the door as far as the chain would allow him to.

“Yeah, who is is?”

Dean’s face appeared in the opening. “It’s me you idiot. Open up the freakin’ door.”

“It’s after 3am in the morning. Let me get back to sleep.” Sam said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Trust me, you want to be awake. Now, come on. Get dressed and meet me at my room in 5 minutes.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Sam said, closing the door. He had no idea why Dean would wake him up at an ungodly hour, but he obviously had a reason for it. He searched around for his pants and a shirt and grabbed his room key before heading out and locking the door behind him.

Sam knocked on the door to Dean and Castiel’s room. “Come on Dean. It’s cold out here, and I want to know why the hell you woke me up.”

Castiel was the one to answer the door. “Quiet down Sam. I don’t want you to wake him up.”

“Wake _who_ up Cas?” Sam said, stepping into the room. He noticed someone laying on the bed, facing the direction opposite from him. Whoever it was shifted, turning over, now facing in Sam’s direction.

Sam grabbed onto the back of the chair next to him to avoid falling over. “Gabriel?” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes Sam. I don’t know don’t know how or why he came back, but he’s back.”

Sam moved slowly towards the bed, unable to believe that the lover he thought had died was back. He kneeled at the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to brush a bit of hair out of Gabriel’s face.  He was even still wearing the same clothes Sam had last seen him in. The olive green jacket, the red button-up…

“But Sam…There’s something you need to know. “ Castiel said, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam looked up at Castiel, a worried look in his eyes. “What is it Cas?”

“Whatever brought him back, it brought him back human. There’s no Grace left.” Castiel replied.

“I could care less right now. He’s back. That’s all that I really care about right now.” Sam said. “Do you think he will remember who I am?”

“I think so. Cas said he heard him pray specifically for him, so there’s a very good chance.” Dean said from the chair he had settled back into.

Castiel walked to Dean’s side, sending him a ‘mental message’. _I think we should leave them alone and go to Sam’s room for the rest of the night.”_

Dean nodded at Castiel, standing up. He looked at his brother sitting next to the former-archangel that may or may not remember him, and followed Castiel out of the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially written while under the influence of Heaven Hill vodka. Best $7 and some odd cents I’ve spent on a fifth of anything (I usually stick to whiskey).   
> This takes places after Hammer of the Gods, POSSIBLY after Swan Song

_Partially written while under the influence of Heaven Hill vodka. Best $7 and some odd cents I’ve spent on a fifth of anything (I usually stick to whiskey). When I change to ‘sober writing’, it will most likely be at the start of the new chapter. It will be clearly marked so you know. (using *-*-)_

_I also did not add this in the first chapter, but this takes place after **Hammer of the Gods (and POSSIBLY after Swan Song)** since it talks about Gabriel’s death. Beyond that, I guess you could consider it an AU. Although when it comes to the term AU, I’m not sure how exactly it’s defined in terms of fanfiction._

 

                Sam knelt down on the floor next to the bed where Gabriel was sleeping, just _staring_ at him. He couldn’t believe it. He thought Gabriel had died back in the hotel where he had last seen him. But here he was, living and breathing. And from what Castiel said, not an angel. But to Sam, it didn’t matter. He wanted to move in to kiss him, but didn’t want to wake him up. And he didn’t know how Gabriel would react to it, since Sam didn’t know how much of _them_ he remembered.

                He grabbed a pillow off of the other bed, and leaned up against the bedside table and put the pillow behind his head. He gave Gabriel one last look before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

 -+-

                Sam woke up a few short hours later to the feeling of someone poking him in the side none too gently.

                “Get off me Dean, I want to sleep.” He said grumpily, smacking away the hand doing the poking.

                “Well Sam, that’s not a very nice thing to call me.” Said the voice that the poking finger apparently belonged to.

                “Wha…Gabriel?” Sam said, leaning up and turning to face the bed. “I thought you were…I mean, how…” He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was still asleep, and dreaming.

                “Sssshhh…I’ll tell you what I know later. “ Gabriel said, reaching out with his hand to rub along Sam’s cheek. “This isn’t a whole lot of anything.”

                Sam leaned into the touch, and placed his hand over Gabriel’s. “I really don’t care how you came back right now. I just missed you so much.”

                “Yeah, I kinda figured that.” Gabriel said, sitting up. “I don’t know exactly how long I’ve been back, but I’ve missed you the entire time I’ve been…Conscious of the fact." And could you get up here with me? While I like finally being at eye level with you, I would prefer you sit up here next to me.” He said with a bit of a chuckle.

                Sam stretched out his legs to get rid of the cramps, then walked around to the other side of the bed and settled down next to his newly resurrected boyfriend. He took one of Gabriel’s hands in his, running his fingers over the knuckles. He looked into the honey-brown eyes that had shown him so much love, so much understanding in the past, despite the incidents with the demon blood and breaking the final ‘Apocalypse Seal’.

                Gabriel pulled Sam in closer to him. Sam settled into his arms, laying his head onto Gabriel’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just the feeling of it was enough to wipe away the negative feelings he had recently felt. He melted into the arms wrapped around him.

                “So…”Gabriel asked, slightly trailing off his sentence. “Are you ok? I mean, beyond all the ‘major’ stuff?”

                Sam moved in a bit closer to Gabriel. “Ok, I guess. When I found out you had died, I didn’t want to do anything. Just lay in bed. I felt like a major part of me had been destroyed, and I couldn’t live without it there.”

                Gabriel’s arms tightened around Sam, and he placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m sorry about that Sam. At least you and Dean got away.”

                Sam sighed. “Yeah, we did. But I would rather think about the happy now. The fact that you’re back here. With me. “He said, looking up.

                “And I plan on sticking around for as long as you want me to be around. Which if I am thinking correctly, if a very long time. “

                Sam laughed a bit. “How about a very very long time?”

Gabriel smiled. “Works for me.

                Eventually Sam and Gabriel fell asleep. Sam slept the best he had in a long time, knowing that Gabriel was right there with him. Gabriel watched as Sam drifted off to sleep, and then fell asleep himself not long after.

 

                Sam woke up first the next morning. He gently untangled himself from Gabriel’s arms, and wrote a little note to Gabriel just in case.

                _Went to get breakfast. Back soon._

_-S_

Gabriel was just waking up as Sam was coming back in the door, a bag in each of his hands. He had gotten some scrambled eggs, a biscuit, and a two small breakfast burritos for himself, and some chocolate chip pancakes and a chocolate muffin that he knew Gabriel would love.

                “I come bringing gifts of tasty breakfast foods!” Sam said, noticing setting the food on the small table in the room, noticing Gabriel was waking up. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the side. “How you doing this morning?”

                Gabriel gave Sam his own version of the ‘bitch face’. “I don’t think I’m much of a morning person. “ he grumbled. Then he sniffed around. “Is that…chocolate pancakes I smell?”

                Sam walked back over to the table, and dug out the container holding Gabriel’s breakfast. “Yep, certainly is. You can either get out of bed or sit at the table or I can bring it to you so you can eat breakfast in bed.”

                Gabriel sat up against the headboard, a big smile on his face. “I vote for breakfast in bed. But only if you want to eat with me too.”

                “Sounds like a good idea to me.” Sam said with an equally big smile on his face. He gathered up both of the bags, then sat down next to Gabriel, handing him his food. He dug his own food out of the other bag, and unwrapped one of the burritos. He watched as Gabriel poured all the syrup that was in the container on the pancakes, and the look of utter delight as he took a big bite out of them.

                “These are SO good.” Gabriel said, taking the ‘wrapper’ off of the muffin and taking a big bite out of it.

                “Don’t eat too much at once, or you’ll get sick.” Sam said, taking a bite out of his own burrito.

                “Pssh, me, get sick? Unlikely, but still possible I guess.” He replied, setting aside the muffin. He took a deep breath, and then looks over at Sam. “Is there anything you want to ask me?”

                A sad look passed over Sam’s face, and then he set aside his own food. “Since I first saw you last night, I couldn’t believe it. You’ve been gone for more than 6 months. And I was wondering…What brought you back? And why?” he asked quietly. “And Cas mentioned something about you not having…”             




                “A Grace? Yeah…I’m 100% human now. As much as you, Dean, or the person you bought breakfast from. “Gabriel replied, taking one of Sam’s hands in his own. “As for who brought me back, maybe it was Dad? I mean, God. He’s one of the only beings that has enough power to do that. Or would be willing to that is. As to _why_?  I have absolutely no idea. “

                “Do you even want to find out? I mean, what if it was Lucifer?”

                Gabriel snorted. “I don’t think he would bring me back, after he killed me. Although I _think_ remember his face being sad when he stabbed me. But that could just be my imagination. And he’s stuck in the Pit now, and he can’t do anything from there.”

                Sam shook his head, like he was trying to shake the memories of him riding in the Impala away from the Elysian Fields motel, and Gabriel.  “I don’t want to think about…that…Ok?”

                “What DO you want to think about?” Gabriel asked, his head tilted to the side.

                “I want to think about what we’re going to do after we’re done eating. Stay here, go out and see what there is to see. As stupid as it sounds…” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “I want to go somewhere, just me and you. I don’t really care where.”

                Gabriel’s eyes sparkled at that statement. “Really?” he asked, looking down, then back up at Sam. “I have wanted to go to Disneyland. Or Disneyworld. Or any of the other Disney places.”

                “Really, Disneyland?” Sam asked. “Why Disneyland?”

                “Just seems like a fun place to go. At least from what I’ve seen on TV. All my time a an angel, I never went there.”

                “Well, we’ll have to stop by there then. We’re not too far from Anaheim. Disneyland is there.”

                At that moment, Dean and Castiel decided to come in. Sam and Gabriel both turn towards the door, looks of surprise on their faces.

                “So, how you two lovebirds doing?” Dean asked, clapping his hands together.

                “About as good as we could be I guess. “ Sam replies, glancing over at Gabriel. “What about you two, where did you go?”

                “Dean tried to introduce me to apple pie with vanilla ice cream. I have to admit, it Is a very tasty food item.” Castiel said.

                “Cas, pie, of any sort, is the food of the Gods. “ Dean said. “Well, at least for the most part.” He added, under his breath. Castiel either didn’t hear it, or didn’t acknowledge it, because he didn’t react.

                “Where were you guys?” Sam asked.

                “Out finishing off the hunt. I actually did some research and found out where Jim Michaels was buried, and did the classic salt and burn. Got beat up a bit, but Cas healed me up. Good as new.” Dean replied.

                Castiel turned back to Dean. He leaned in towards him, whispering. “I think they still want to be alone together. Perhaps we can go to Bobby’s and research ways to defeat Lucifer.

*-*-

                Dean nodded, then looked back at Sam and Gabriel. “You know how to get ahold of us if you need anything, right?”               




                “Yep. Got yours and Cas’ cell phone numbers handy. And Bobby’s too just in case.” Sam replied.

                Castiel walked out the door first, Dean a second later. Dean shut the door behind him, and looked at Castiel. “You think they’re going to be ok?”

                “Of course they will. Why wouldn’t they be?” Castiel asked.

                They headed back to their own room, Dean taking a shower and then snuggling up to Castiel to get some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

                Sam and Gabriel did eventually finish their breakfast. Gabriel kept trying to bits of Sam’s eggs, and Sam had to keep smacking his hand away. But he thought it was cute anyway. When they were done, Sam tossed the trash into the bin and returned to his spot next to Gabriel.

                “Any plans on what you want to do on what is most likely your first day as a human?” Sam asked.

                Gabriel thought for a second. “I still want to give Disneyland a try. So come on, get yourself showered, and pack your stuff. We’re going to the happiest place on Earth.” He said, pushing at Sam with both of his hands, nearly knocking him off the bed.

                Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel to avoid falling off the side. He ended up on his back, laughing. “You’re going to need to shower and get changed yourself. And none of my things will fit you, so we’re gonna have to go get you a few things.” Sam said, pushing himself back up.

                “Well then, let’s get on with it!” Gabriel said, jumping up off of the bed. He reached out a hand for Sam, and pulled him up. “How we going to get to wherever though?”

                Sam nearly fell over, almost knocking Gabriel over in the process. “Wal-Mart isn’t that far away, and we can call a cab. Unless Dean and Cas are in my room and he’ll let me use the Impala. “

                Turns out Dean and Castiel were in Sam’s room. Good thing Sam knocked (and didn’t barge in like Gabriel wanted to), because Dean and Cas seemed like they were about to have a ‘cream of us’ moment. Dean just tossed the keys to the Impala at his head, and Gabriel laughed, while Castiel just gave Dean a bit of a ‘look’.

                Sam looked over at Gabriel in the passenger’s seat. “You seem to be taking this whole…thing…a lot better than I think you would.”

                Gabriel sighed, leaning his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I know it’s just…I guess I’m just able to adjust really. I adjusted to having one of my brothers cast out of Heaven. I adjusted to being the Trickster. And I guess I’ll just have to adjust to being human. “He looked back over at Sam, his eyes full of questions. “You’ll be here for me, right? Help me along and everything?”

                “Of course I will. I’ll be here whenever you need me. ” Sam said. “

                They pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot not long after.  The first area they went to was the clothes. Gabriel seemed to pick out things that were similar to Sam’s own. Flannel shirts, jeans, a good pair of boots, sneakers, and a bag to store everything in.

                Sam had to pull Gabriel away from the snacks aisle, but got him a few things; reminding him not to eat them all before they left the parking lot because he could get sick now. “Besides, if you eat too many things before Disneyland, you won’t have any room for anything when we get there.” Sam added.

                A few hours later (partially due to the fact that Gabriel dragged Sam to the aisle where they had all the junk food, and Gabriel had tried to put all of it in the cart, causing Sam to laugh and put most of it back), they were back at the motel. Dean and Cas were back in their room, so Gabriel followed Sam into his.

                “Do you want the shower first, or can I use it?” Sam asked, digging some clothes out of his bag.

                “Why not the same time?” Gabriel asked, coming up behind Sam and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into Sam’s back.

                Sam turned around with Gabriel’s arms still around him, and then stared into the eyes looking back up at him. “I see that you still have that bit of kink in you I love.”

                “It’s not that. Just that I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I don’t know how long I was gone…Wait, how long WAS I gone?” Gabriel asked.

                Sam sat down on his bed, pulling Gabriel down next to him. “Nearly a year. I wanted to go back and see if you were ok, but then Castiel said you had…” Sam sniffled, wiping at his nose. “Then I wanted to go back and get your body, but by the time I got back there, the place was empty. No bodies of the gods that got ganked, no blood on the walls, not even your wings burned into the ground. ”

                Sam told Gabriel as much as he could remember about the past year. How they had gotten Pestilence and Death’s rings, how Sam had said “Yes” to Lucifer, and somehow gotten control just for long enough to throw himself into the Pit, dragging Michael along with him. And he mentioned that he’d found some family from his mom’s side who also turned out to be hunters, and how they had died fighting various demons.

                Gabriel’s eyes were tearing up as he listened to Sam. He reached out for Sam’s face, his hands shaking. “Sam, I…I’m sorry Sam. I can’t imagine what happened. I mean how did you..?”

                “I’d rather not talk about that right now, ok?” Sam said, wiping away the tears from Gabriel’s face. “Right now, I just want to get showered, and head out to Disneyland, just like you wanted. That work for you?”

                “As long as you let me come in there with you, I say that’s a plan.” Gabriel said with a chuckle.

                What should have taken about 15 minutes took an hour because Gabriel couldn’t keep his hands to himself. And by the time they were all changed and ready to go, it was too late to be able to enjoy the park. They decided that they would go tomorrow, bright and early. Instead, Sam got an idea for something to do later that night, just the two of them. Sam left for a little while, leaving Gabriel with Dean and Castiel so they could get caught up (“And hopefully your brother won’t kill me.” Gabriel added).

                When Sam got back from the store, Gabriel was still alive and well. (“Thank Dad.” Gabriel said). Sam stayed to talk with Dean and Castiel a little bit, and then he and Gabriel headed out for what Sam had planned.

                “You sure you want to go out? I mean, you’ve been back for…Not long, right?” Sam asked before turning on the engine of the Impala. “You don’t want to stay in and do…whatever?”

                “Sam, I just want to make up for lost time, ok?” he said, looking over at Sam. “Even if it involved the two of us sitting in the middle of nowhere, peeling potatoes.” He added with a laugh. “Is what we’re going to do tonight involve potatoes?”

                Sam smiled, turning the key in the ignition. “Maybe, all depends I guess.”

                They drove for a while, talking about whatever came to mind. The latest episode of Doctor Who (which Sam had gotten Gabriel to watching), good desserts they’ve had (Gabriel said that Sam just HAD to try these doughnuts he had once in Italy), and how it was about time their brothers had finally manned up and moved past the eye fucking stage in their relationship.

                They pulled up to the Cheesecake Factory. Sam chose it because he knew that out of all the sweets that Gabriel has had in his life, cheesecake had to be his favorite. And what better place to get cheesecake than the Cheesecake Factory? Even Sam, usually sticking to the healthy varieties of things, let Gabriel order for him. Gabriel chose the Butterfinger cheesecake, ordering the peanut butter for Sam. They kept sneaking bits of each other’s slices, and ended up ordering more, this time of Hersey’s chocolate and strawberry.

                After leaving the restaurant, they went out to the movies. Gabriel thought it was a bit cheesy, but the look of happiness on Sam’s face was enough to wipe all thoughts of “chick flick moment” out of his mind. They both settled on action movie, and sat down in the back so they could snuggle close and not have people staring. Not that they cared that is.

                After two more slices of cheesecake, they climbed back into the Impala, driving around for a little while before ending up back at the hotel. Sam told Gabriel to stay in the car for a little while, digging a few bags out of the trunk and heading into their room. A few minutes later, Sam came back out and led Gabriel to the door. He asked Gabriel to close his eyes, opening the door only when he was sure Gabriel wasn’t peeking. Sam took Gabriel by the hand, leading him farther into the room.

                “You can open your eyes now.” Sam said softly, moving off to Gabriel’s side.

                When Gabriel opened his eyes, he saw that the lights were off. There were candles scattered all over the place, leaving flickering shadows over the walls. On the bedside table were several small bottles that Gabriel could tell were massage oils.

                “Sam Winchester, are you trying to seduce me?” Gabriel said, turning and pulling Sam in close to him. He stood up on his toes to kiss him. 

                Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Is it working?”

                Gabriel tilted his head to the side, acting like he was thinking. “I would have to say yes.”

                Sam started backing onto the bed, taking Gabriel with him. When he hit the bed, he sat down and tugged Gabriel into his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Later**

Gabriel was still adjusting to being human. He occasionally tried to snap things into existence, which sometimes left him looking sad. He also had to watch out for what he ate, because if he ate too many sweets, he would get sick.

                He did discover he liked cooking. And he was actually good at it. Whenever they would stay at Bobby’s in between hunts (or even during one), Gabriel would volunteer to do all the cooking. He’d put on an apron to keep his clothes from getting dirty. Whenever Dean would try and sneak a taste of whatever he was making, it earned him a smack upside the head with a spoon, leaving Dean with his own version of the bitch-face, and Sam laughing. Bobby would call them all idjits, and Castiel would listen to Dean about how Castiel’s brother was being mean.

                When they had some spare time, Sam and Gabriel would go out. Sometimes out to eat, to a movie, or just sit out in the middle of nowhere, staring at the sky. Sometimes Gabriel would tell stories about Heaven, some of the old pranks he pulled on people. Well, the funny ones that is. Sam would tell Gabriel about the time he spent at Stanford, interesting hunts he went out on. But mostly, they just sat there, enjoying each others company.

**Six Months Later**

In the six months since Gabriel has been back, he’s broken an arm (courtesy of a Rougaru in New Orleans) and twisted an ankle after getting tripped up by a Rakshasa in Omaha. He admitted to Sam that it was one of the human experiences he did NOT want to repeat.

He might not be as good a fighter as Sam or Dean, but he still had all the knowledge in his mind from when he was an angel. A few times when they couldn’t figure out how to kill a particular monster, Gabriel knew how to kill it. And if he didn’t, Castiel did.  

And they finally did get around to going to Disneyland. Well, Disneyworld. Same thing, right? Castiel even managed to drag Dean along. Dean didn’t much want to go,but if it made his angel happy, he would do it. And surprisingly, he enjoyed it. The couples seperated, agreeing to meet up at the Space Mountain ride. Sam got a hat with a set of mouse ears on it for Gabriel, and laughed when he put it on and struck a pose, right in the middle of the street. A few people looked at him like he was insane, but Sam didn’t care. This was one of the happier moments he has had in his life.

Later that night after they had left the park, they actually stayed in one of the nicer hotels in the area. As usual, Dean and Castiel got their own rooms, while Sam and Gabriel got theirs. And that night, Sam pulled out the little ring box he had been keeping for the right moment. He knelt down on the side of the bed in front of Gabriel, his eyes full of love.

                “Gabriel, I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. When I though you were dead, I didn’t want to keep on. Then when Castiel told me you were back, it’s like the hole that was there when you left was filled. And now that I have you back, I don’t ever want to be apart from you. So Gabriel, my angel, my love…Will you please marry me?”

                Gabriel couldn’t speak for a minute. This was unexpected, to say the least.  “I…I don’t know what to say Sam..”

                Sam’s look changed from one of hope to one of broken hearted. “Oh…OK…I just thought that…” he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. He started to put the ring back in his pocket, before Gabriel stopped him.

                “Sam, why would you think I would say no? You mean the world to me, and nothing could ever change that. When I woke up and saw you that first night I was back,” Gabriel said, his voice sounding a bit shakey, “I was happy, even though I wasn’t an angel anymore. And all the things you have done for me since then has made me only fall deeper in love with you. So yes Sam, I will marry you. “

                Sam grinned, slipping the ring on Gabriel’s finger. He leaned in to kiss Gabriel, gently at first, then deepening it. The two of them would never be alone again, and nothing could come between them. Apparently not even death could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MIGHT be the final chapter, but it might not be


End file.
